


Tango

by JJBashir



Series: The Aislinn MacMurdo Chronicles [10]
Category: seaQuest, seaQuest DSV
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 02, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBashir/pseuds/JJBashir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girls' night out is rudely interrupted. Set in season two.</p>
<p>Katie looked perturbed at this intruder. "You weren't invited," she said petulantly.<br/>He smiled at Katie. "I know. ..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango

She sat at the bar, and fixed the hem of her green dress again. She took another sip of her gin and tonic, and brought a hand to fix her glasses for the umpteenth time. She was bored...horrendously bored. She should have never let her friends talk her into this night out...she wasn't in the mood for it. She wanted to be home, curled up next to---

Don't look so happy," Katie Hitchcock-Krieg said to her dark haired friend. She looked happy and sunny...but then again, re-marriage did wonders for her. "Oh come on, you LOVE girls' night out."

" M'BORED, Katherine," she complained.

"It could be worse, " Katie said. "Ben could be here."

She rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, miss," they heard above them. 

She looked up, into a pair of deep, dark eyes...framed by silver frames. They glowed with a preternatural fire, and they made her shiver to her toes. They looked at her, through her, within her. He wore black from head to toe--a black mock turtle neck T-shirt, black jeans--even his hair looked black in the light of the club. It enhanced the paleness of his skin, made him seem like a fantasy from a Anne Rice novel, a knowing eternal, not a mortal man. 

He held his hand out to her, as the song began, its minor key rocking her to her core. "Would you care to tango?" he asked playfully.

She smiled, her green eyes smouldering with the double entendre. "I'd be delighted," she sighed.

Katie looked perturbed at this intruder. "You weren't invited," she said petulantly.

He smiled at Katie. "I know. Why else would I pick this song, Commander Krieg?" He looked back at the brunette he had asked to dance, seducing her without speaking a word.

She smiled. The song playing was called 'Uninvited'...which this man most certainly was. She reached for his hand, the contact made her tremble. He rested his arm against her waist as he took her to the dance floor.

They stood there for a moment, letting the words speak for them.

 

_"Like anyone worthy,_  
I'm flattered by your fascination with me,  
Like a hot blooded woman,  
I had simply wanted an object to crave  
But you--you're not allowed  
You're uninvited--  
An unfortunate slight." 

 

He reached for her waist, she clasped his hand. They took a deep breath, then took a single step, the arc graceful and unbidden. The tango was the most seductive of dances, but this dance went past simple seduction. The entire room stopped to watch them move, locked to them like sailors locked their eyes to the North Star. They said nothing...they didn't need to. The music spoke for them, the voice weaving a spell around them.

_"Must be strangely exciting to watch the stoic swirl_  
Must be somewhat heart rending to watch him burning, shepherd,  
But you--you're not allowed,  
You're uninvited--  
An unfortunate slight." 

He spun her on one foot, her pirouette as perfect as a prima ballerina's. He stopped her turn, to gently dip her, and the shock that hit them both as their bodies touched intensified the dance. They moved together in a wide arc around the dance floor, he twirling her like a matador's cape.

_"Like an uncharted territory,_  
I must be seem greatly intriguing.  
You speak of my love  
Like you had experienced love like mine before.  
But this is not allowed,  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight...." 

The music crescendoed upwards, the couple moving in perfect unison, their steps faster than anyone's eye could follow. Their eyes were locked together--his onyx, hers emerald. The music rose in tension as they moved closer, their lips nearly touching...and as it crashed around them--she put one finger to his lips and shook her head.

"I don't think you unworthy-- I need a moment to deliberate...."

He looked at her in disbelief--and then claimed her lips for his own, revelling in her scent, her taste, everything about her for an eternity--

The kiss was desperate, born of lust and desire she never knew possible. She trembled as his touch ripped her apart, and she longed for--only he could give her more.

He ripped his mouth from hers, fighting for a semblance of calm.

She smiled, her own body fighting for air and precious resolve.

"Sweet Mary, I love you," Timothy O'Neill sighed.

Aislinn MacMurdo raised one eyebrow. "M'name's NOT Mary," she said.

Tim narrowed his gaze. "Change it."

"Make me."

Tim raised his eyebrows. "I'd like to make you do LOTS of things," he said.

Linn smirked at him. "You sure know how to crash a party, Mr. O'Neill."

Tim grinned wickedly. "You want to leave," he asked, "or should we just do it right here on the floor, MacMurdo?"

She blushed.

"Now THAT'S a first," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist again as he escorted her off the dance floor and out the door.

 

"Where'd Linn go?" Jeanne Norrin asked when she got back to the bar to find a disconsolate Katie staring at her beer.

"Uninvited guest," was all Katie would say.

**Author's Note:**

> Katie Hitchcock, Tim O'Neill, et al, belong to Amblin Productions. Aislinn MacMurdo and Jeanne Norrin are creations of my own warped imagination. 'Uninvited' is by Alanis Morrissette.


End file.
